In recent years, a memory device has been proposed in which memory cells are integrated two-dimensionally or three-dimensionally. In such a memory device, the memory cells for which the programming or reading of data is performed are selected by selecting one interconnect of multiple interconnects provided parallel to each other. The selection of the interconnect can be performed by connecting a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) to the interconnect and by switching the TFT ON/OFF.